An Unexpected Day
by Chief Salem
Summary: Snape is in a cheerleading outfit, Draco is ubsessed with green umbrellas, Hermione marries a pickle, Evil Cherry Poptarts try to take over the world, but only one team can stop them..........We're doomed


An  
  
Unexpected  
  
Day  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the whole nine yards. Me, I own nothing.  
  
"It's ok, I had subway!" Snape said jumping up and down in a Cheerleading outfit. He ran over to Ginny. "Could we like do eachother's nails?" Snape asked leaning on his shoulder. "Yeah! and like after that, we could like go to the mall!" Ginny screamed. Snape and Ginny wiggled their fingers together, and jumped up and down while screaming. Harry, and Ron rolled their eyes. "They think their so mmuch better than us with their short skirts, and Periwinkle blue nail polish!" Ron exclaimed. "Yeah!" Harry agreed. Ron and Harry started imitating them. "Oh my gosh, I like have elbows!" Ron screamed. Harry and Ron wiggled their fingers together, and screamed. Hermione looked at them. "We're not gay." Harry said. "Not that there's anything wrong with that." Ron said nodding his head as Harry did. "Out of all people, I thought you would understand!" Cho screamed, and ran to the bathroom. Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances.  
  
Hermione walked over to Draco. "Draco, I have to confess something." Hermione said. "What?" he asked. "I only love you because Slytherin colors are green like cucumbers!" Hermione cried. "So you weren't trying to use me to get to my green umbrellas?" he asked holding her hand. "Of course not!" Hermione exclaimed. "I love you but not as much as my green umbrellas!" Draco cried. "I love you too, but not as much as my love for cucumbers!" Hermione cried out. They started hugging eachother, and then started crying.   
  
Voldie spotted a pair of squirrls huddled together in a corner. He ran over to them. "Do you want to help me take over the world with my sock puppets?" he asked them. "Can't sleep, clowns will eat me." Came the squirrls' reply. Voldie lifted down his hood, to reveal a clown face. The squirrls screamed, and ran to a different corner.  
  
Ron went over to the window. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. "What?" Harry ran over to him. "They're back!" Ron screamed. "Who's back?" Harry asked looking out the window, but he didn't see anything. "The army of rainow colored cats, who sip coffe all the time!" Ron screamed. He started running out of the room. He got halfway out of the hall, when he hit a wall. Harry shrugged, and walked back to the middle of the room. He walked to a corner, and spotted the group of squirrls. He bent down. "How are you this evening?" he asked them. "Can't sleep clowns will eat me." they chanted over and over. The squirrls looked up. They screamed, and ran to another corner. Harry got up. "I can't take it anymore!" he screamed. He took a bag of sugar, and poured it down his throat. "So dry!" he croaked. He ran to the kitchen, and srunk a pitcher of coffe.  
  
Ron rubbed his head, as he heard someone talking. "...... yes Bob, we shall rule the world!" Voldie screamed at his sock puppets. "And then we will eat all the popcicles." Voldie said making his puppet talk in a high pitched voice. "And what do you suggest Humphrey?" Voldie asked his other sock puppet. "We will rule all the evil Cherry poptarts!" he asid making Humphrey the sock puppet talk in a deep harsh tone. Voldie cackled evily. Ron gasped, and ran into the room he had previously been in.  
  
Remus was jumping in a chair singing the Bob the Builder theme song. "Bob the builder can we build it? yes we can!" he shouted grabbing his knees, and rocking back and forth rather fast. Harry ran back into the room. "I know you didn't" Harry said running up to Draco, and taking his green umbrella. "Gimmie my umbrella!" Draco screamed. "It's mine!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yuh-huh!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yuh-huh!"   
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yuh-huh!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yuh-uh!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yuh-uh!"  
  
Nu-uh!"  
  
Snape knocked over the nail polish, and ran over to them. "Can't we all just get along?" Snape asked. "NO!" Draco, and Harry yelled together. Snape broke out into a song. The lights dimmed, and Snape started singing.  
  
I feel like i've been locked up tight  
  
For a century of lonly nights  
  
Waiting for someone to release me  
  
You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way  
  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
  
Baby, baby, baby  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
  
(My body's saying let's go)  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
  
(But my heart is saying no, no)  
  
Harry broke in. "That's enough Snape." But he kept going.  
  
If you want to be with me  
  
Baby there's a price to pay  
  
"Snape, we get it" Harry said. But Snape still ignored him.  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
  
Gotta rub me the right way  
  
"STOP IT!" Harry yelled in a high pitched voice. "You guys can be so touchy sometimes." Snape said. He looked at Draco, and mouthed the words, "Call me later." Making a phone with his hand. Draco took a step back looking horrified.  
  
Ron started screaming. "VOLDIE'S GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH THE HELP OF HIS SOCK PUPPETS, AND EVIL CHERRY POPTARTS!" he screamed. "We're doomed!" Ron said dramaticly. Hermione started crying. Cho ran in the room. "Harry, I have something to tell you." Cho said. "Not now Cho." Harry replied. "Out of all people, I thought you would understand!" she screamed, and ran back into the bathroom. Ginny ran over to all of them. "Snape, you forgot to finish painting my nails with Periwinkle blue nail polish." Ginny told him. "This is far more important darling." he said.  
  
Remus got up, and went down the hall, and opened a small door. Inside the room, was filled with nothing but multicolored plastic balls. His eyes got wide. "There's nothing I like more than frolicking in a room full of empty plastic balls." he said jumping into them. He was swimming around in them when he saw a blue chicken in the corner. He picked it up. "What a cute chicken. I'm going to go show the others." he said aloud. He stumbled towards the door.  
  
"We must do something." Snape said. "He even has the evil Cherry poptarts on his side!" screamed Ron. Remus came in holding the chicken, and looking rather proud with himself. "Where'd you get that neat blue chicken?" Ginny asked. "JURPLES!" shouted Harry, his eye twitching. "That chicken, is nothing compared to my fun loving green umbrellas!" Draco shouted running to his pile of green umbrellas. He started kissing the umbrellas. "JURPLES!" Harry shouted again. "EWWWWW, A chicken!" Snape screamed rather girlishly. "JURPLES!" Harry shouted. "Remus, I think you should take the chicken back where you found him!" Hermione scolded. "JURPLES!" Harry screamed his eyes watering up. "Fine, ok." Remus said dissapointed. "BYE CHICKEN!" came the Shouts o everyone." "JURPLES, JURPLES, JURPLES, JURPLES, JURPLES!" Harry screamed falling to the floor. Remus left. Cho came back in, holding the squirrls. "Look what I found!" Cho exclaimed. "I've already met them." Harry said getting up. "Out of all people, I thought you would understand!" She screamed dropping the squirrls, and running out of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help you fight Voldie, and his sock puppets." Hermione said. "Don't forget the evil Cherry poptarts!" Ron said. "And the EVIL CHERRY POPTARTS." Hermione said. "Why?" Harry asked. "For I am in love with Cudacha the cucumber. I have undying love for him." She said. "Cudacha, could you please come in?" Hermione asked. A giant cucumber rolled into the room. She started crying, picked up the cucumber, and ran out of the room.  
  
"WE ARE AT WAR!" came a megaphone from outside. They all ran to the window, including Cho. "EVIL CHERRY POPTARTS, ATTACK!" Humphrey the sock puppet screamed. The poptarts came flying in the window. Everyone backed away but Cho. A poptart bit her with it's posionous sprinkles, and she died. Her last words were: "Out of all the people, I thought you would understand." "What do we do?" asked Draco protecting his umbrellas. "Use my green umbrellas to poke them, and kill them!" Harry yelled. "They're mine!" Draco yelled back.  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yuh-huh!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yuh-huh!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yuh-uh!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ron screamed. "We need milk." Ron said. "It softens them." Ron explained. Remus came back in. He let out a loud Fart. "That feels better." He sighed. The poptarts fell over, and the filling spilled out fo them. "You killed them Remus!" Ron yelled. "I didn't mean to!" Remus cried. They ran back towards the window, and smiled. Voldie was on his knees crying. He raised the megaphone to his mouth. "You think you're all that..... but you're not!" He cried. The squirrls grew into big monsters, and chewed Voldie and his sock puppets up.   
  
"I know what we could do now!" Snape said pulling his skirt up. "We're not singing!" Harry yelled. "Fine." Snape said twirling his hair around his finger. "Let's have a pool party!" Ron screamed. Ron looked in the corner. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!! They're back!" Ron yelled running into a wall again. Hermione came in with her new cucumber husband. She started eating him, and crying. "You were such a good husband." she said biting him some more. "And a good friend." she said salting him. Draco ran over to her. "Does this mean we can still be an umbrella family?" he asked. "Yes." she said wiping away her tears. "Draco, you're in charge of decorations." Harry said. "Oh goody!" Draco said running out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 30 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm ready!" Draco yelled from downstairs. Everyone ran into the living room. There were green umbrella ballons, green umbrella chairs, cups, part favors, the walls were green, with umbrellas on them. The punch was green, the puch bowl was the shape of an umbrella. They went outside to the pool, and the water was green, with green towels. The went back in. "Erm........this is nice." Snape said looking around. "Oh well!" They all said. "Draco! This is all mine!" Harry yelled.  
  
"nu-uh!"  
  
"Yuh-huh!"  
  
"nu-uh!"  
  
"Yuh-huh!"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Yuh-huh!"  
  
"nu-uh!"  
  
"yuh-huh!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just goes to show that you should never let Draco, or an Evil Cherry Poptart for that matter, deal with the party decorations. So this story has to come to an  
  
End. 


End file.
